Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka 'is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan. She and her fellow members of Team Asuma are the newest generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Information Box Voice Actors Appearance Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and has grown to hip-length, and she also sports a red clip on the left side of her hair. In terms of attire, Ino is more often seen wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wears a short, purple sleeveless blouse that reveals her bare stomach, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts underneath. She also wears purple elbow fishnets and wears a pair of the same over her knees. She also wears the stud earrings which was given by her sensei, which reperesents her as a member of Team Ten. Personality Ino is described as relatively cheerful and can be bossy to people, escpecially to her teammates if they get in her way or their behavior annoys her. She can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, and not afraid to speak her mind. Ino also takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, which is evident even during her younger days in the Academy. She also takes great effort to keep up as well as improve her appearance, as seen from her constant dieting to lose weight in the belief it will make her more attractive. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Sensory Perception - Ino, like most members of the Yamanaka Clan, is a sesnory type-nin. She was able to notice the change in Sasuke's chakra under the influences of Orochimaru's jinjutsu and the foul chakra of Kakuzu's four masks. *Taijutsu Expert **Expert Martial Artist **Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Ino shows amazing acrobatic skills and reflexes, since she moves like a dancer and perform tricks in mid-air. **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability *Ninjutsu Expert **Yamanaka Clan Techniques - Ino excels in the techniques of her clan, which are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Transfer Jutsu, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Her body however, is left vulnerable until she cancels the technique. Despite many people thinking that this technique is unbeatable, she can still be forced out of the body if her opponent has a strong enough will. She has also been shown to be able to use the technique on animals, such as a hawk to act as a spy. Ino is also adept at communicating telepathically. Her skills in this were such that she was able to broadcast a message to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces in a short period of time. She can use this technique to act as a medium for a person to communicate with other people telepathically by coming into physical contact with them. Through this method, Ino can convey images such as others memories and their strong feelings. She can also combine her telepathy with her sensory ability to pass on what she senses to an ally so that they can react accordingly. This technique makes up part of Formation E for her generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. **Medical Ninjutsu - Ino learned medical ninjutsu during the gap in time between Parts I and II. The anime shows that Ino trained in medical ninjutsu alongside Sakura under Tsunade's supervision. While her abilities in this field have not been explored in depth, Ino has proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. In the anime, with her chakra control, she was able to assist Sakura, Hinata, and Shizune in sealing the Three-Tails with the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. The anime also shows her control improved enough to transfer her chakra into multiple people at once. **Nature Transformation *High Intelligence - Ino has shown to possess a great level of intelligence and perception, graduating the top of her class while in the Ninja Academy alongside Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame. This was displayed in the Chūnin Exams and cleverly used her hair to make a chakra rope to bind Sakura. In fact in the anime, she was able to tell a person's occupation by glancing at the condition of their hands, a skill proven useful when Ino went to identify Gennō's body and noticed immediately that the corpse wasn't a carpenter or a ninja. She has great deal of knowledge with flowers along with their meaning. Also, during Pain's invasion, she was able to conclude that Pain's real body must be around the village for his technique to work, since it was similar to her clan's. *Ninpo Expert *High Chakra Power List of Moves and Technqiues *Dancing Petals Flower Garden *Flower Bomb *Flower Bomb: Scatter *Healing Jutsu *Mind Destruction Jutsu *Mind Transfer Jutsu *Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu *Ninja Wolfsbane Relationships Family *Inoichi Yamanaka (Father, Deceased) *Sai (Husband) * Inojin Yamanaka (Son) Friends/Allies *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Asuma Sarutobi (Sensei, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno (Friend and Arch-rival) *Hinata Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Temari *Orihime Inoue *Cream the Rabbit *Miles "Tails" Prower *Ray the Flying Squirrel Rivals *Sakura Haruno (Arch-rival) Enemies *Madara Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Otogakure *Fang the Sniper Quotes * Trivia * Sakura Part II.png Sakura and Ino Chibi 1.png|'Bold text|link=http//www.sakurainochibi.com Sakura and Ino Chibi 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.harunoyamanakachibi.com Ino Yamanaka Valentine Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.inovalentine.com Ino Yamanaka Summer Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.inosummer.com Ino Yamanaka School Card 1.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.inoschool.com Ino Yamanaka Valentine Card 2.png|'Bold text'|link=http//www.yamanakavalentine.com See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Medical-nin Category:Chunin Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Team Asuma Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance